The Garden
by Megami no Hikari
Summary: The mind is something fragile, which can easily be broken. It can happen to just about anyone.


The White padded wall surrounded him; his arms were tightly bound one around the other to prevent him from escaping. He sat in the middle of the also white padded, floor humming carelessly to himself as though absolutely nothing was wrong. The door was abruptly open. A man in a white lab coat and thick glasses appeared at the entrance.

" Good morning, Sean" he stated in a quiet voice.

The young man stopped humming and looked up at the man, he smiled pleasantly before responding, " good morning doctor."

The doctor took out a white clipboard and checked it over, "I presume you know why you are here"

Sean continued to smile " Actually I have no idea, why would you bring me into such a lovely garden and tie me up like this. It seems quite illogical actually." He responded brightly.

The doctor's brow wrinkled in obvious frustration and he wrote something down in his clipboard. " I see, well Sean I brought you here today for a quiet little chat. You don't mind do you?" he answered back.

"Of course not" Sean said politely "it'd be my pleasure. Pray tell what you would like to talk about?"

" Please tell me about yourself, I'd like to get to know you a little better." The doctor explained.

" Me?" Sean asked in a politely amused tone " Why I'm afraid there is nothing to interesting to talk about me, I'm quite ordinary"

" Oh but I'd still like to know" the doctor sad patiently " I believe you are 15, right?"

" No I turned 16 this February, the 29th actually, I got to celebrate it this year. You could say I actually turned 4." He responded with a chuckle, the pleasant smile never leaving his face.

"I see" the doctor said, " tell me what school do you got to? And how are you doing?"

"I go to the private school near my house, Springfield high, I'm in 10th grade, my grades are good I guess." He answered smoothly.

" I hear you are considered a genius." The doctor interrupted.

The pleasant smile disappeared for a second before returning with twice the force, "well you can't believe everything you hear these days can you." He stated, irritation barely hidden beneath the gentle voice.

"No I suppose I can't" the doctor agreed "so can you describe your school for me?"

"Its just as any other school, it has hallways and classrooms. It also has a very nice field where we play soccer although I prefer tennis myself." Sean responded calmly.

" So you find nothing wrong or dull with your school?" the doctor queried.

"Not in particular, it is just as school is supposed to be. I suppose I even have fun once in a while." Sean continued amicably.

"Then why do you only have 23 out of 48 attendances this whole school year? It also says that when you do assist class it is only for exams and that you frequently zone out?" the doctor questioned once more.

For a moment Sean looked stunned, and then he suddenly looked very depressed. As though someone had caught him doing something inappropriate. "Because t-tthey call m-me." He answered shakily, his face losing it's pleasantness and sounding traumatized.

"Who" the doctor asked quietly.

"The voices." Sean said as though it were the most normal thing in the world "They call me and tell me to…to."

"To what?"

All of a sudden Sean began to laugh, a lot, too much. He finally stooped the smile back in place and his voice firm once again, "I'd perhaps be more comfortable if we switched topics." It was said in a pleasant tone, though it held an air of threat to it as well.

Certainly. How about you talk to me about your friends?" the doctor continued, looking a bit shaken.

" Friends? I really don't have that many. Certainly I get along with everyone, but I don't necessarily consider them friends. Perhaps Tom, Robert, and Ted. No one else really. I get along the most with Tom since he's such a good person, but I prefer staying with Robert since he is by far the quietest and least annoying, he's also probably the most tolerable person." Sean admitted softly.

" I see, but your mother commented that your best friend went by the name of Edward." The doctor said delicately.

Sean's look turned fierce again, " He was." He said simply.

The doctor nodded solemnly, "he passed away a few months ago didn't he?"

Sean said nothing.

"Apparently, he died in your very arms, he was accompanying you to your grandmother's house wasn't he? He got run over by a careless driver." The doctor stated in an emotionless voice.

"…Stop it." Sean said quietly.

"It was all over the press, quite a tragedy. Although it seems it was a horrible accident right?"

" Stop it you know nothing." Sean declared dispassionately.

"But apparently it wasn't as unintentional as it appears, witnesses all affirm that he was pushed in front of the car's way by another young man. A short young man with light brown hair and blue eyes with a charming smile." The doctor never stopped speaking, he plowed on with his statements.

" Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!"

" You pushed him, didn't you." It was a statement not a question.

Sean threw his head back and laughed, laughed long and hard. When he finally looked at the doctor his eyes had a gleam in them that could only be considered maniacal.

" Fine, you want know? Then yes! I did it! I DID IT! I pushed the traitor in front of that car, I'm HAPPY he died!" Sean all but yelled.

"Why?"

" Because he and my grandmother were up to something, I knew it! All day he'd been looking at me oddly as though if he was scared for me to know what it is! But I knew! He had been planning it weeks before, he wanted to murder me! They all did! The voices told me! Edward had always been a horrible slimeball working for you doctors who are all trying to get me! But I'm too smart for you! I stopped using my phones I left my house I stopped going to public places, and I hid for almost 5 months! 5 MONTHS you hear 5!." Sean stopped for breath before giving another maniacal laugh " But you still caught me, caught ME, that's actually remarkable I applaud you for that doctor." Sean gave a mock applause.

The doctor sighed wearily, " What is your world like, Sean?

Sean frowned, " World what do you mean."

" Your world Sean, your mind." The doctor said finally.

Sean gave another maniac grin " I suppose I can tell you, I'm going to die anyways, all you awful doctor people finally caught me and are going to do whatever you please. I suppose I can."

" Please do."

" my world is actually torn into ten different rooms." He said with a bitter laugh. " One is green, the other is white, and the next one looks like the ocean, the one after that is completely black followed by a purple one. The next one looks like a garden, you and I are in that one right now actually. The one after looks like outer space, the other two look like my room and school." Sean explained.

"What about the last two?" he inquired

Sean's grin turned demented " One is where the voices are, and I can't get into the last one." He said "I want to go in there" he added quietly.

"Can you describe each room for me?"

Sean stared off into the distance for a few minutes before answering " the green room is the biggest, it has all shades of green in it, light and dark. In the center there is a giant circle where I usually sit in when I want to talk with the voices since they are in the room next door.

"Do the voices ever come out of their room?" The doctor pressured.

"No idea, all I know is I can hear them anywhere, especially in the green room, their voices echo strongly, even more when the bounce off the pale green walls , though I don't know why. I suppose I really don't pay that much attention since I only go in there when I'm angry" he said nonchalantly.

" When you're angry? Why?" he asked.

"Because," Sean said irately " green represents happiness, peace and tranquility." He laughed again " all those things I'll never be" he admitted bitterly.

"Why cant you?"

"Because the voices told me." Sean declared firmly, "and if they say it, it's true."

The doctor pushed up his glasses, " well can you continue describing the rooms for me?"

Sean pursed his lips before continuing " The white and black rooms both represent nothingness. I often go they're when I space out or when I'm supposed to sleep, I talk with the voices about how insignificant life is, the white room looks like a madhouse actually. It's all white with no doors nor windows, just white. You don't know either if you're upside-down or sitting. Meanwhile the black room is like an abyss, it's completely black and you always have the feeling you're falling down into a bottomless pit. It's just completely empty. I also use it to empty myself. The ocean room is what I would call my cleansing room. I usually lay down at the shore and feel the soft sea green waves brush pass me and carry my weight out into deep sea. The water is smooth and cool to the touch and it smells of salt. Usually when I'm there the voices explain to me how nothing is my fault. So I usually use it to clean my conscience. I spent two months in there after Edward died." He admitted quietly. " The space room looks like space, there are thousands of glittering diamond stars everywhere, and no matter how much I walk I can never find the same place. I usually wonder in there for a few hours either when I'm lost or confused. I usually appear there automatically when I feel that way and I can't get out until the voices tell me how. I use my room when I feel like locking up in there by myself and never coming out. The voices usually coax me into coming out. As for the school I use it to hide things, everything. From my new things to my feelings, it's so big and with large hiding spaces that no one can hide it. And inside the school library the voices can't follow me, I don't know why, but sometimes I go there and spend some time alone." Sean stopped for a few minutes while the doctor continued to write in his clipboard.

"What's in the voice's room?" the doctor asked after the long pause.

" Knowledge." Sean answered with a kind of morbid fascination " Everything is there knowledge of everything that has existed and will ever exist. The only problem is that all the voices talk at same time so it's hard to understand all the knowledge. I usually am not granted entrance but sometimes the voices wish for me to do so."

"What about the purple one?" the doctor's voice sounded rather hesitant

"At first I did not know what it was, all I know is that I would randomly pop into this room with a speck of purple in it. Every time I land in it another one is added. It took me nine years to find out what it meant. Every time something important in my life is about to happen I appear in there and witnessed it from amongst the purple spots. Funnily enough there is only one empty space left in there, must mean there is only one important thing left." All of a sudden Sean laughed his demented laugh again. " I hate that room." He said in fury " Edward died in there.

The doctor paused a moment before asking, " So you've been seeing the purple room since you were 9 roughly. How about the rest?"

" The white, black and green rooms around the time I was 11, the ocean and space when I was 14, the voice, the garden and the locked rooms ever since I can remember." Sean stated

"When we started talking about your 'worlds' you told me that right now we are in your garden room. Why?" demanded the doctor.

The maniac grin appeared once more. " It's my room of truths" the teenager explained " I've always seen the world through it. I usually lean on this big oak tree you see behind me and whoever I'm talking to leans against the rosebush. If I see the person getting pricked by the thorns, it means they have bad intentions, and if not, they're okay. The voices usually give me other signs too. In my garden there are thousands of fruits and vegetables. Each one gives me a unique ability. Pears allow me to read minds you know. But I'm not allowed to eat apples you know, especially the red. Sometimes I'm allowed the green kind but never the red. "

" So, I'm leaning into the rosebush am I? I'm I getting pricked?" the doctor asked.

Sean had a serious look. " No, the thorns are all pointing towards you, especially towards your head. But none are actually prickling you. Also the tree next to me is trying to give me an orange." He said flatly.

"And what does that mean Sean?" the doctor continued.

"The voices say that it means that you are for the most part well-meaning, but you are too smart for your own good. The orange also means that I should try and read your emotions. The voices are also telling me that the thorns think you're up to something. Besides all the roses that touch you wilt" Sean proclaimed.

Finally the doctor stood. " Sean tell me, what part of your fantastic garden is real?"

Sean smiled sorrowfully, " For me everything, but for you nothing."

" Sean you are schizophrenic, all of this is an illusion." He admitted sadly

"I know." The voice was calm and soothing, " I always knew."

"Then why don't you allow us to help you? We can help Sean. All those rooms, they don't exist. Edward never died, in fact he never existed neither did Robert, Ted and Tim and it's known for a fact that Springfield high does not exist near your house. You never left those 5 months. All of this, Sean it's not real." The doctor explained tiredly.

Sean didn't answer, he had laid down in the center of the room and had begun conversing with himself.

The doctor sighed, and made to stand up. 37-year-old Syuusuke Fuji had been diagnosed with schizophrenia and mild Bipolar disorder at the age of 22 and had been at the sanitarium ever since. Dr. Inui Sadaharu had been his psychiatrist since his arrival.

"Can't be saved, can't be saved, can't be saved…" Syuusuke sang softly.

During those 15 years not a single improvement was mad

THE END

* * *

My first POT story ever, I was aiming for a psychologicial aspectfor this story and out of all the Seigaku regulars Fuji and Inui appealed to me the most for this storyline. As for the other regulars, they ARE mentioned in thestory, can you guess how?

Thank you for reading.


End file.
